For The Better
by Kazucchan
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the Kuroko no Basuke characters. One-shots are either AUs or have gender bent characters.
1. Colorful

**A/N: Since I have nothing to do during my free time (actually, I have something that I need to do but I'll talk to my friends about it first), I decided to make a series of one-shots featuring our Kuroko no Basuke characters, just for fun. However, these one-shots will have gender bent characters or will be AUs, just to be different. So I guess I'll start with this one.**

* * *

 **Title: Colorful**

 **Characters: fem!Midorima Shintarou and fem!Takao Kazunari**

"Shin-chan!"

 _Uh. Thank you for destroying the peace and quiet, Takao._

Midorima sighed upon hearing the loud voice of her over-energetic friend. She looked to her side and saw the violinist making her way towards where she sat.

They are having an overnight celebratory party at the beach for winning overall champion in the Inter-School Music Competition. Their school worked hard especially this year, and the results were more than satisfactory. They won almost all the divisions, Midorima and Takao's "Piano and Violin Duet" included.

'Why are you still awake?" Takao asked as she sat with Midorima on the sand, leaning on the huge rock.

The spectacled girl huffed through her nose. "Why are _you_ still awake? You were so hyperactive awhile ago. Okay, scratch that. Don't answer; everyone knows your energy has no limit."

"I was asking you! Why would you even ask then take it back?! Geez…" The ravenette groaned, stretched her legs out and put her hands behind her head. She became quiet for a few moments, which was unusual.

"It's like…" Takao started, and the pianist gave her full attention to her. "It's like all of this is just a dream. I'm afraid that if I sleep, everything will be gone tomorrow." She laughed. "So dramatic, right?"

"Hmph." Midorima pushed her glasses up. "Preposterous. " She eyed her friend who was looking at the sky and found herself staring at the sparkling eyes for too long. "Of course this is not a dream. This is all real. We worked hard just to give the best 10-minute performance of our lives. And we won."

Midorima reminisced about the first time she met Takao. The girl was loud and very annoying, and the greenette's first impression of her was anything but good. Her talent, however, was no joke. Once she saw the shorter girl lift up her violin and heard her play, Midorima marveled at the beautiful sounds she produced with the instrument. The taller girl was an amazing pianist herself, so she was chosen to represent the music competition, along with Takao for the piano and violin duet.

They were polar opposites: Midorima was quiet and reserved, whereas Takao was loud and very expressive. But maybe opposites really do attract, for the combined music they produced was of otherworldly beauty. Through their music, they inspired many people. Through their music, they emerged victorious. And through their music, Midorima gained a close friend.

She smiled at the thought. _If we didn't cross paths that day, my life would have remained colorless_ , she thought, thinking about all the memories she shared with Takao and the others, music being the root of all of it. She certainly did not intend to make a friend out of someone who was very different from her, but it wasn't that bad.

 _It's great, actually._ She admits. _Having a friend. A partner._

It's amazing. What music could do.

"I miss that rickshaw. Should we use that again sometime~?" Midorima's thoughts returned to the real world once she heard Takao's voice.

"No. You always complain about having to wash all your sweatpants, it's getting annoying."

"Well, it was a pain wearing those sweatpants underneath my skirt to begin with." The violinist grinned.

The pianist just hummed in reply, pushing her hair behind her ear. The two of them were silent for a few minutes. Only the soothing sound of the waves could be heard. Then Takao spoke in wonder.

 _"Shin-chan?"_

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in the concept of different worlds?"

Midorima looked at her curiously. "Maybe. No one knows for sure that there are… _other worlds_."

The girl beside her gave a long hum.

"If there are… what do you think will _we_ look like there?"

The pianist scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "I'm not really sure, but…" She smirked. "I'm certain that your other versions are as _annoying_ as you."

Takao chuckled. "You're the only one who's immune to my charms, Shin-chan! Everyone else thinks I'm cute! I'm sure I'm a heartthrob if I have a boy version of myself, and then they'll squeal and shout "Go, Takao-kun!" when I lift my jersey up to wipe my sweat when we're playing basketball!"

"Basketball?"

"Yup! There just might be one world there you know, one world where you and I are basketball players. We'll practice together and do our best to win. And I know that we'll become great friends over there, too."

Midorima could almost see this: she (a he now) and Takao wearing their basketball jerseys, all sweaty and panting in a basketball game. She could see them winning, gleaming with pride as they walk into a single line and thank their opponents for the good game. Takao will offer her a fist bump, and she will return it, with a small smile present on her face.

"I'm sure that the Shin-chan there will be as obsessive as you when it comes to horoscopes too-"

Midorima interrupted her. "I hope there is."

 _That world you spoke of just now, I hope there is one like that._

 _Another colorful world like this one._

Takao tilted her head to the side, confusion written all over her face. Midorima didn't reply after that. She knew that her friend will get it.

She always did, even when Midorima tries to hide it, even when Midorima could not express herself clearly, Takao could always see through her.

The spectacled girl gave a satisfied smile a few minutes later when Takao answered.

"I'm sure there is."

The moon and the stars seemed to glow brighter.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Please review. :3**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Title: Lame**

 **Characters: fem!Aomine Daiki, male!Momoi Satsuki**


	2. Lame

**Title: Lame**

 **Characters: fem!Aomine Daiki and male!Momoi Satsuki**

Aomine Daiki wasn't like any other princess.

She was slender and beautiful much like the other princesses, but she certainly didn't have the elegance. And the behavior.

Even the femininity.

Yes, she was definitely a tomboyish troublemaker who didn't like attending meetings and giving speeches and looking pretty in front of other princes. The blue-haired girl didn't give a damn about any of those... girly things.

Aomine desired adventure, wanting to feel the excitement of hiking through mountains, exploring the forests, searching for game, walking in town, even talking to those regular vendors. She wanted to be anywhere than inside the depressing cage called the castle.

Those were the reasons why she's currently lying on the grass under the shade of a tree on the back part of the castle grounds. The sunkissed girl skipped another music lesson again; she was absolutely sure that Momoi's frantically searching for her, muttering curses under his breath.

She smiled at the thought of the boy brisk walking around the palace, huffing through his nose and looking ready to burst from annoyance.

Aomine always found the boy's irritated face and scolding endearing, even after all this years. Three years ago, the boy entered her life as a retainer. They were of the same age; the princess didn't understand why they asked a fairly young boy to serve her.

 _How could this boy handle my awesomeness?_ She thought at that time, even smirking.

She never thought that she'll be so useless against the boy's silent wrath.

Momoi often gave her a piece of his mind. He would drag Aomine by the ear to her classes, without even minding that he could be punished. The words that came out of his mouth were always inappropriate and harsh.

Why Aomine was useless? It was not because the boy was strong or too violent. _Heck_ , Momoi was short, less than 5 centimeters taller than her, and he was definitely slim. She could overthrow him if she wanted too. She was useless because she couldn't resist the annoyed expression the boy makes every time she creates trouble. He was too cute for his own good, and that's why Aomine couldn't help but give in and just follow his orders.

The girl closed her eyes, feeling the cool wind blow on her face. She loved the late afternoon breeze the most.

 _I guess I'll take a nap,_ she thought.

"I won't let you."

Aomine grinned upon hearing the stern voice. So I'm caught now, huh? She opened her eyes to the view of the pink-haired boy staring down at her, his hair fluttering in the wind.

"Man, I was about to sleep, you know."

"I know. That's why I woke you up. Stand up, you're gonna miss your music lessons. Miss Agatha's gonna blow her top if you don't arrive in ten minutes."

The princess just brushed him off. "Geez, just let her be. I don't want to be with that old hag, she's always negative." She saw Momoi cocking his brow. "And whose fault is that? Hm... Let me guess." The retainer pretended to be in deep thought. "Yours?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Momoi appeared to be reaching his limit. "Princess!" He growled, now looking very cross.

Aomine tried her best not to giggle. "Don't get so worked up over small things, Satsuki. You'll get wrinkles." She closed her eyes once again.

The princess waited for another irritated demand, but all she heard was rustling and the feel of something shifting beside her. She popped one eye open, and was surprised to see Momoi now sitting a few inches away from her, his knees pressed against his chest.

In normal days, Aomine would laugh her ass off and ask Momoi where his fierceness went but right now, it didn't feel right. Momoi's eyes were clouded, and his usual energy was gone. He didn't even look angry already, just tired.

The princess slowly sat up, still taking in Momoi's slumped posture. She crawled her way in front of him and kneeled. "Hey."

The boy ignored him.

 _You won't be able to ignore me for so long._

"Saaaatsuuuukiiii~." The bluenette snapped her fingers once, then twice, and now she was creating some sort of beat with her fingers, wiggling her upper body to match with it.

She grinned when Momoi swatted her hands away. Aomine easily recovered and continued, chuckling when she saw her retainer barely holding in. "Daiki, if you don't stop that, I'll slice your fingers with my sword. I don't care if they execute me on the spot."

"Haha! Did I get your attention now?"

"Who wouldn't? You look like someone who doesn't attend her dance lessons. Oh, you really don't attend _, I'm sorry_ , I forgot." Momoi snapped, and earned himself a pinch on the cheek. "Hey!"

"You're so cute, Satsuki." The princess stopped laughing and decided to be serious. She placed her right hand on Momoi's knee. "What's wrong?" she asked sincerely.

The blonde just sighed. "I'm just tired, I guess. But I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow."

"You should rest, then. Do you want me to escort you to your room?" Aomine felt a little bit relieved when she saw the boy smile a little. "Crazy princess," he muttered. "I'm the one serving you. I should be the one escorting you to places."

Aomine stood up and removed the leaves that decided to stick to her gown. "Makes no sense to me. We're friends, after all. Come, I'll go with you to your room." She stretched her hand out.

"Hmph. Only if you attend your music lessons."

"Seriously? Just let it slide this time, I'm in no mood for music lessons."

"Then I won't budge from here." Aomine has always been stubborn, but the boy before her also possessed the same stubborness. How could she forget?

"Fine. I'll tolerate that woman for you, so stand up." At last, Momoi accepted the hand that was offered to him, and Aomine slowly pulled him up.

* * *

Aomine made sure to walk as slowly as possible to eliminate some minutes that would surely feel like eternity for her once she enters the music room.

The princess often asked herself why she won't give in to anyone but Momoi. She knew deep inside that it was more than just her addiction for his cute expressions. It's much, much, deeper than that, and she has an idea on what it is.

 _(Love.)_

 _Satsuki must have cast some spell on me_ , she thought, smiling.

Her parents made the right decision to choose Momoi as her retainer. He was perfect.

"Ugh, _so lame,_ " she whispered, grinning, as she opened the large door to the music room.

* * *

 **A/N: Cheesy, I know. Kekeke~**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Title: Fanboys**

 **Characters: Kise Ryouta and fem!Kasamatsu** **Yukio**


	3. Fanboys

A/N: Yes, I am guilty and yes, I am not allowed to make any excuses! Sorry for updating late! I finished this a long time ago but didn't get to post it until now so sorry! Anyways, I made two versions of this: one where they know each other and one where they don't.

* * *

 **Fanboys-V1**

 _'_ _Hey everyone! Due to the success of my latest published book 'Miracle Wings', I am planning to spend my birthday with a fan! Please comment as to why I should spend my birthday with you! I'll go through your comments one by one and announce who the lucky fan is tomorrow! Thank you!'_

* * *

 _'_ _Kasamatsu-san, you are the love of my life-'_

 _'_ _I believe that I am superior to your other fans-'_

 _'_ _It's because I'm your number 1-'_

 _'_ _You'll regret if you don't choose me-'_

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio sighed dramatically.

The efforts of her fans are appreciated, but she just can't seem to find the perfect person. She doesn't exactly know what she's looking for, but it feels as though she won't find the person she wants anytime soon.

 _'Hi, Yukiochii~! I am a very very very very happy fanboy of yours! Please choose me, senpai~!'_

The woman raised one eyebrow up.

"Who's this punk?"

Kasamatsu hovered her laptop's cursor over the username of the person who piqued her curiosity.

 _Anonymous..._ This little… why would he choose Anonymous as a username?

The coal-haired author was tempted to ignore the person, but curiosity got the best of her. The brunette opened the profile of the mysterious commenter, and she wasn't surprised at all to see that everything was almost blank. Zero friends, no groups, and only one liked page (which is hers, by the way). It meant that the person made the account just to comment on her post.

"Hm..." She tapped the side of her laptop slowly with her index finger, deep in thought.

At last, having made a decision, she announced via posting who she chose to celebrate her birthday with.

And it surely earned a hell lot of comments like: "Why would Yukiocchi trust someone with Anonymous as username?" and "If Yukiocchi dies, we will hunt that Anonymous guy down!".

Kasamatsu laughed a little bit. After a few minutes, she received a private message with the name of the place where they'll meet up, also with the description of what the person will wear tomorrow.

 _Senpai~!_

The woman froze, and then giggled. She was hearing _the brat_ in her head again. "Why would I remember him, of all people? Yes, it's not like I chose that person because he or she sounded like _him_ …"

 _It can't be... It's just a coincidence._

* * *

"Senpaaaai~!"

 _Oh my goodness._

Kasamatsu couldn't believe her eyes. She entered the cafe Anonymous mentioned and the one calling and waving at her now was no other than the famous Kise Ryota, looking as glamorous as ever, wearing the fur coat and hat he mentioned in last night's message.

The woman wordlessly went to their table and bonked Kise's head.

"Senpaaai...!" The blonde cried with fake tears. "We haven't seen each other in months and the first thing you do is hit me in the head?!" He rubbed his head vigorously.

Kasamatsu rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, pretty boy." She sat down and settled her bag to the side. "I had a feeling that it was you. Damn, Kise, I could hear you in my head last night!"

"Oooh, senpai, were you fantasizing?" Kise rested his chin on his palm, his face smug.

"What are you even talking about, I was so freaked out. So..." The writer took a sip of the drink that Kise ordered for her. "Why didn't you just call or text? It's not like I'm mean enough to not accept your invitation."

The golden-eyed boy pouted. "I want to make it clear to you that I'm a fan, too!" He opened his stylish bag and took out several books, Kasamatsu's books, and placed them on the table in a pile. "That's why I was super happy when you announced that you'll choose one lucky fan to be with you for a whole day because of the success of your latest book!" He gestured to the books. "Senpai, please sign all of these!"

Kasamatsu just sighed. "Yeah, yeah." She produced a marker from her bag and began signing the books. She was distracted by Kise's tapping of his feet, annoyingly so, so she shushed him. "And oh," the author pointed the tip of her marker to the golden-eyed man. "I told you to stop calling me senpai, right? Why are you still calling me that? We're already way past our high school years."

Kise grinned at her like a fool. " _Mou_ , what's wrong with that? You will always be my senpai, _senpai_." The woman across him just rolled her eyes and afterwards pushed the pile of books to him. "Yeah, whatever. So do you have plans for today?"

The model's face showed pride and excitement. He was about to open his mouth when his phone suddenly rang. He excused himself and answered the phone while Kasamatsu stirred her drink with her straw.

"What? Oh no, no. I'm on break today. I told Manager Go about it and he said yes." Kise's face contorted into confusion, but when his eyes met with Kasamatsu, he smirked. "Why, you ask?"

"I have a certain someone to take out on a date, that's why."

What… The color of the pretty woman's face rivaled that of a ripened tomato. "You…!"

"So please don't bother me for the rest of the day; tell the others too! Bye!" Kise returned the phone back into his pocket and laughed at the ramblings and the blushing face of his _senpai._

When Kise finally managed to stop laughing, he took the time to take in Kasamatsu's face. Even when flustered, she still looked as cool as ever, with her hair tied back in a ponytail and her beautiful face.

* * *

 _"_ _You idiot!" The crying Kise almost stumbled when his senior kicked his back. They just lost a practice game to Seirin, and it was his first time losing._

 _But Kasamatsu looked more excited than sad._

 _"_ _Stop crying!" Kasamatsu placed her hands on her hips. "And you've got some balls to say you've never lost before. I'll hit you! You'd better add the word "revenge" to that empty dictionary of yours!"_

 _She grinned at him, and suddenly, the heavy feeling in his chest was washed away._

* * *

Kise smiled.

 _Yes, just like years ago._

* * *

" _Yukiocchi…_ "

Kasamatsu froze when she felt a hand cover hers. She looked up and saw the genuine adoration on her friend's face.

"I'm glad that we got to meet again," Kise smiled. " _Happy birthday_ , senpai."

The author was speechless for a few moments, but her lips finally tugged upwards into a smile. "Thank you…" She reached for Kise… and bonked his head with a book.

"Ouch! Senpai!"

Kasamatsu laughed.

" _Mou…_ " Kise packed up his things and stood up, offering his now bent-arm to his friend. "Should we go now?"

The woman stood up, smiled, and wrapped her arm around Kise's.

"Sure."

* * *

 **END OF FANBOYS-V1**

* * *

 **Fanboys-V2**

Kasamatsu Yukio never liked sappy romance with happy endings; she was more of the tragedy and dark romance type of a writer. She wanted to convey to people that not all things go the way we want them to, and that not everything is worth waiting for. She didn't really have certain problems; it's just that her mind and heart worked best when she's writing those specific genres. Because of her writing prowess, many people admired her, her books catapulting her into fame and fortune. She also has a side job as an editor so she doesn't have any financial problems.

And for that, she was invited as a panelist to one of the most famous literary festivals in the country and possibly the whole world, and she didn't find it in herself to decline. She was granted the opportunity to sell some of her books at the book fair simultaneously held with the festival.

After a long day of giving discussions to different people, the panelists visited the book fair, and Kasamatsu was satisfied to see that many people took interest in her books once she looked at her booth.

Many people went to her for the book signing and picture taking. Kasamatsu enthusiastically entertained her fans to the best of her abilities, offering bright smiles and encouraging words. That's why she was beyond tired when the last of the people dispersed.

She looked at her watch and sighed. _Still far from 9:00._

"Um, excuse me..." Someone tapped her on the shoulder. The writer looked around and saw a tall golden-haired man staring at her with sparkling eyes. Kasamatsu's eyes not-so-visibly narrowed at the sight of his sparkly jacket and tight-fitting jeans, but she didn't make a comment.

"Are you miss _Kasamatsu Yukio_?"

"Yes. Here for the book signing, too?" Kasamatsu produced her marker from her handbag once again. "Let me-"

" _Oh my god, oh my god!"_

Kasamatsu paused. The woman was surprised, shocked, to find the blonde man going into frenzy. "It's really Yukiocchi! Ah, shit, I can't control myself, gaaaaah!"

 _What the heck?_

The golden-haired man in front of her looked like he was being exorcised of his evil demons. He was jumping up and down so hard that the people around them were now staring. Kasamatsu peeked at the people looking. They looked so amused that she could hear their unspoken 'goodluck's, much to her annoyance.

 _He's hardcore._

"Ah, dude?" The author raised her hands up in a defensive stance. She didn't want the man's craziness to rub on her.

"Oh my goodness! Okay, fuck..."

When the man calmed finally down, _good heavens_ , he opened his backpack, his _too stylish_ backpack and pulled out several books. "Please sign all of these~!" He said as he offered Kasamatsu a book.

"You know what, I've been a fan for years! I really like the way you write, Yukiocchi!" Kasamatsu not-so-visibly flinched, annoyed at the nickname her fan gave her. "They were always so dark, so powerful, so mysterious, so impactful! You know what, when I take a break from my pictorials," _Woah. So he's some kind of model?_ "I pull out Yukiocchi's book and read and just get lost! It's like I'm transported to a different world!"

Kasamatsu just shook her head amusingly as Kise gave her another book to sign. "I really liked Tales of the Broken Doll the most! Do you still remember that? It's one of your earlier books, the one where a magician turned an abandoned doll into a human after hearing her silent plea. But then, the doll realized that it was better to just be a doll than to live in the cruel world as a human. She was betrayed and hurt many times and said that she should not have made that wish. It was amazing, Yukiocchi~! And then there's also this another story of yours, The Flowers by the Windowsill, it's-"

"Um..." The blonde stopped talking when his idol told him that she's already done signing all the books. He pouted, his eyes looking downcast all of a sudden.

Kasamatsu just smiled warmly.

"You know what..." The raven started, placing her hand on the goldenette's shoulders. "Since I never met a fan as... _devoted_ as you, which makes me really happy, I won't really mind if you e-mail me and stuff."

The lost glimmer on the man's eyes reappeared, and he resembled a child so much, jumping up and down. Again. Seriously, isn't he getting embarrassed by all of this? "For real, Yukiocchi?! I could really do that?!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Waaah! Yukiocchi, may I take a picture with you?!"

When the woman nodded, her fan settled beside her and took out his phone. Kasamatsu was positively in a good mood already, so she gave her signature smile, no, grin, as the phone clicked.

"Thank you very much, Yukiocchi! This is a dream come true!" The blonde said merrily, shaking Kasamatsu's hand. After the handshake, he gathered all his belongings and bade her goodbye before leaving.

"Wait! What's your name?" The author asked, looking at the man's back.

"Oh! I forgot!" He placed his palm over his chest. "Kise. My name's Kise Ryota, _your #1 fan_!"

Kasamatsu laughed. _Kise Ryota, huh?_

* * *

"What's wrong, Kasamatsu-san?" The author's officemate took in the sight of a Kasamatsu with dark circles under her eyes and a frown on her face as she checked in for the day. She looked like _a zombie._

Kasamatsu sighed deeply as she plopped on her chair. "My friend won't stop texting and mailing me. I had to reply since he won't stop until I reply back."

"You could just block your friend or turn off your phone, you know?"

"Well..." The raven gave a grin. " _It's not like I'm not having fun._ "

* * *

 **END OF FANBOYS-V2**

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter:  
Title: What is Love?  
Characters: fem! Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga

TIS' TIME FOR SOME ANGST, GUYS. ;D


End file.
